vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Wagner
Summary Lucius Wagner is the villainous protagonist of the 2012 stealth game Lucius, being the six year old son of Lucifer himself. He was born in room 666 at the St. Benedict Memorial Hospital on the 6th of June, 1966. As the opening intro suggests, Lucius has been possessed by a demonic entity since birth, but this only becomes apparent after his sixth birthday party, when Lucifer suggests that he locks a maid in the cooler and freeze her to death. Learning of his unholy affiliation on the 6th of June 1972, Lucius embarks on a year-long campaign of sacrificing each and everyone of the Dante household to his spiritual progenitor, Lucifer. Starting with staff and moving to family, Lucius accomplishes this covert genocide by planning "accidents" and using his supernatural powers for furthering Lucifer's influence and instating pandemonium. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, at least 9-C, at least 8-C Name: Lucius Wagner Origin: Lucius Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Antichrist, Lucifer's son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Mind Control, Memory Removal, Pyrokinesis Attack Potency: Below Average level physically, at least Street level with tools (Killed people with nail gun, ceiling fan, circular saw, fire hydrant, etc. Known how to made bomb from gasoline and fertilizer.), at least Building level with his demonic power (Produced massive flames for burn Dante Manor) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Fought against Isaac Gilmore who is another Lucifer's son. Also dodge some fireball attacks) Lifting Strength: Below average (He's just a child that cannot swing heavy weapon like chainsaw or sledgehammer). At least Peak human with telekinesis (Can lift a piano). Striking Strength: Below Average Class, at least Street Class with tools, at least Building Class with his demonic power. Durability: Human level normally (Can get hurt by normal adult). At least Building level with his demonic power (Withstand his old flame and some fireballs from who is at least comparable to him like Isaac Grimore, another Lucifer's son) Stamina: High Range: Possibly extended melee range to several dozen meters with tools. Longer with his demonic power. Standard Equipment: Several tools like nail gun, homemade bombs, poison and acid bottles, etc. Intelligence: High. He can make a murder plan without letting anyone suspect him. He also has intelligence in science, which allows him to create explosives from chemicals and make a homemade bomb from gasoline and fertilizer. Weaknesses: True to his father's nature, Lucius is weak against holy power and not very comfortable around christian crosses, which sap his entire energy and render him unable to use his powers. He's also weak against salt which have property to purify demon power. And he cannot use mind control against people who have strong minds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' The power that allows him to pick up and move objects or people without touching them, start-up radios and car engines, break various objects and cause others to malfunction. *'Invisibility:' He can become invisible for hide himself against anyone. *'Mind Control:' He can take hold of a weaker brain in any person and control them to do anything kill each other or make a suicide. *'Mind Erase:' Lucius can erase short-term memories from other people. He usually use on those who have caught him when planning a murder. *'Pyrokinesis:' Ability for make him create fires of hell for burn anything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lucius Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fire Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8